Loading Naruto
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Todos sabemos que Naruto no es muy brillante mentalmente, y que a veces tiene cierta dificultad para entender las cosas. Por eso, cuando le dicen algo importante, necesita su tiempo para procesarlo. SxN


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres)

**Dedicado a:** ¡Jet-chan! (Jizel Ishinara Hidaka en ) ¡Gracias por ser mi amiga todos estos años! TwT Aclaraciones en la nota final.

**LOADING NARUTO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

─Te quiero, Naruto ─soltó Uchiha Sasuke a bocajarro, sin emoción alguna en su tono de voz, su rostro impasible.

─Ah… ─respondió Uzumaki.

Una de las cejas de Sasuke se alzó de forma sutil al escuchar la respuesta recibida. Había esperado algo más, sinceramente. No es que Naruto se le fuera a colgar al cuello como una niña enamorada, pero era consciente de los sentimientos que el otro albergaba hacia él desde quién sabe cuándo, y por eso como mínimo había esperado una respuesta recíproca.

Se mantuvo erguido, esperando una contestación por parte de Naruto que no llegaba, pero aquello no le preocupó lo más mínimo.

Con una mirada crítica, Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de que la mente de Naruto estaba bien lejos en ese momento. A pesar de la expresión tranquila en el bronceado rostro, los ojos azules no miraban a nada en concreto. Ese tonto había sufrido un colapso mental.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

─Dobe.

Un segundo después, con movimientos mecánicos Naruto giró sobre sí mismo y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Sasuke sin decir absolutamente nada. Uchiha no trató de detenerle, pensando que ese tonto necesitaba un momento a solas para procesar la información recibida.

Naruto abandonó el parque infantil donde estaba hablando con Sasuke hasta hace un momento. Eran las primeras horas de la tarde, así que no había ni un niño correteando por allí todavía, pero no tardarían en llegar. Sus pasos eran pesados, casi arrastrando los pies. Volvían de comer ramen en Ichiraku, y entonces Sasuke le comentó que quería decirle algo y que dejara de perder el tiempo en los columpios como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

Y Sasuke le había dicho… algo realmente extraño. ¡Le había dicho _eso_!

Las personas le saludaban al pasar por su lado, pero Naruto no escuchaba absolutamente nada, incluso tenían que apartarse para no chocar con él.

Automáticamente su mente viajó a su niñez, cuando era un crío marginado por su aldea que soñaba con ser reconocido y ser amigo del solitario pero brillante Uchiha Sasuke.

Sí… Sasuke siempre había sido brillante; brillante y lejano como una estrella. Por más que estiraba los brazos, nunca podía alcanzarle. Pero no se daba por vencido. Sus esfuerzos, con el paso de los años, habían dado frutos. Se había vuelto más fuerte por Sasuke, y ahora le parecía un sueño que él estuviera en Konoha después de tanto tiempo. Habían retomado su amistad, todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Pero Sasuke le había dicho que…

Como hipnotizado, abrió con la llave la puerta de su hogar, retirándose las sandalias. Con sus pies descalzos pisó una bolsa de patatas fritas, vacía desde hace días, junto a un vaso de ramen instantáneo también vacío. Quizá debería limpiar un poco. Sí… eso haría.

En ningún momento pudo sacarse de la mente esas tres palabras que Sasuke le había dicho en el parque, y de tanto pensarlo le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

Cuando terminó la limpieza que debería de haber hecho hace más de quince días, la tarde había avanzado bastante. Había tardado más de lo esperado, pero continuaba en aquella actitud de rostro indescifrable y movimientos mecánicos, viendo sin ver realmente. Entonces pensó que era hora de un merecido baño y de cenar algo de su querido ramen.

Y mientras, su mente continuaba procesando la directa confesión de Uchiha. Encendió la televisión pero en realidad no vio nada en concreto, tampoco escuchaba. Más tarde, decidió que sería mejor irse ya a la cama. En cuanto se cambió de ropa, se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama sin molestarse en retirar las sábanas. La cabeza le dolía cada vez más de tanto pensar.

¡No podía más! ¡No podía creerlo! Sasuke… ¡Sasuke le había dicho que le quiere! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Ellos eran amigos, ¿en qué momento los sentimientos de amistad habían pasado a "algo más" por parte de Sasuke? Por su parte esos sentimientos habían transcendido hacía bastante tiempo, pero… ¿Sasuke le quiere también? Sí… le había dicho que le quiere.

¡Era correspondido!

Y entonces algo en su cerebro pareció hacer "click" cuando por fin terminó de procesar la confesión de Uchiha. De un salto enérgico quedó sentado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

─¿¡Sasuke está enamorado de mí!?

Semejante grito se había escuchado en los alrededores sin lugar a dudas, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. ¡Sasuke estaba enamorado de él! Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo una explosión de mariposas aleteando furiosas en su estómago. No podía creerlo.

─¡Sasuke está…!

Unos toques en el cristal de la ventana interrumpieron su nuevo grito. Al mirar hacia allí, encontró a quién menos quería ver cuando apenas acaba de procesar aquello.

─¡Sasuke!

─Deja de gritar y abre ─instruyó, inmutable con el drama del otro.

─S-Sí'ttebayo. ─Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana, dando paso al pelinegro que se coló dentro de un ágil salto─. ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? ─preguntó cerrando la ventana, y entonces miró la hora que marcaba el reloj en su mesa de noche. ¡Apenas faltaban unos minutos para las doce de la noche!

Por un momento Naruto tuvo la sensación de que no iba a recibir respuesta. Entonces Uchiha también miró la hora que marcaba el reloj y habló.

─Has tardado ocho horas en procesar lo que te dije. ─Miró directamente los ojos azules─. Eres ridículamente lento, usuratonkachi. ¿O debería decir demasiado rápido? Francamente, no esperaba que lo entendieras hasta dentro un par de días ─comentó burlón.

El rubor de Naruto se intensificó, sintiéndose insultado. Tensó la mandíbula y señaló acusador a Sasuke parado tranquilamente frente a él, como si estuvieran hablando sobre cualquier trivialidad.

─¿Qué harías tú si de la nada me acerco a ti y te digo que te quiero, ¡eh!?

─No hace falta que digas nada, eres demasiado obvio.

Tocado y hundido. Naruto se cubrió el rostro por un momento fugaz con las manos, sintiendo su cabeza a punto de colapsar de nuevo. Sasuke había sabido todo este tiempo sobre sus sentimientos, por eso había confesado tan campante los suyos, porque sabía que es correspondido. ¡Maldito bastardo…! Apartó las manos cuando pensó algo.

─Tú… ¿me has estado espiando todo el día?

─Sabía que reaccionarías tarde o temprano, y quería ver esa reacción.

─Pero no entiendo dattebayo, Sasuke… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por…?

Y antes de poder terminar el interrogatorio, Uchiha le agarró con firmeza de la pechera y le atrajo de un tirón, presionando sus labios con cierta tosquedad unos breves segundos que bastaron para dejar mudo a Naruto cuando se alejó.

─Tú siempre comprendes y aprendes mejor las cosas a través de tu cuerpo, ¿no es así… Naruto?

De no haber estado con la mente al borde de un nuevo colapso, Uzumaki quizá habría notado que la forma en la que Sasuke siseó su nombre pronosticaba peligro.

─Sí, así es… ─balbuceó. Apenas ahora estaba procesando que Sasuke le había besado.

─Entonces te haré entender con tu cuerpo todas tus dudas. ─Sus dedos agarraron el cierre de la chaqueta de Naruto, abriéndola.

─¿Eh…?

Sasuke pudo desprenderse de la chaqueta del rubio con bastante facilidad, Naruto no se resistió. Y en parte aquello se le hizo extraño. Al mirarle a la cara, descubrió de nuevo esa mirada perdida en los ojos azules. Una vez más Naruto trataba de procesar lo que acababa de decirle.

Ligeras descargas azuladas se divisaron en las puntas de sus dedos, acompañadas de chispeantes sonidos eléctricos.

─Dobe… ─masculló.

Otra vez no. No iba a esperar otras ocho horas, o más, a que ese idiota procesara una frase que cualquiera entendería.

─¡Chidori nagashi!

Intensos destellos azulados bañaron el exterior a través de las ventanas cuando una potente descarga eléctrica sacudió la habitación, casi haciendo temblar los cimientos de la casa, junto con un alarido de autentico dolor de parte de Naruto que habría hecho estremecer a cualquiera que hubiese estado paseando por los alrededores de su hogar.

─¿¡A qué ha venido eso, teme!? ─exigió saber, casi lloriqueando por el dolor. Lo último que sabía es que Sasuke le había besado, ¡y ahora le electrocuta!

─Sólo quería ayudarte a procesar más rápido la información.

─¡Yo podía procesarla soloꞋttebayo! ¡Bastardo!

Sasuke ya no contestó nada, dudando de la supuesta rápida capacidad de comprensión de Naruto, y se limitó a continuar quitándole la ropa. Le iba a dar un empujoncito para que terminara de procesar la información.

FIN.

Esta historia (?) surgió después de una conversación en facebook con Jetza, Michiyo Endoh y Em Hatake, donde hablábamos que a veces Naruto es "un poco" lento para captar las cosas y Jetza comentó una escena parecida a la historia.

Jet-chan, sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito, hasta me da vergüenza dedicártelo, buu… T/T Pero lo escribí basándome en tu comentario, así que… ¡pa'ti!, jaja… Te lo escribí ese día que extrañamente me sentí bien y medio me llegó la inspiración XDu Bueno… ya sabes, gracias por ser mi amiga todos estos años, por hacerme pasar tantos buenos momentos… Es una lástima que vivamos tan lejos, y para terminarlo de joder la diferencia horaria. ¡Maldita vida injusta! Eres mi Sasuki inalcanzable, jaja… XDDDU

Soy un asco para las historias cortas, ugh… ¿Que no se ha notado?

¡Se agradecerán reviews!


End file.
